Black and Red Stripes
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Mello menjalankan rencananya unuk menangkap Yamaguchi di sebuah apartemen terpenicil. Dan setelah itu Matt terluka, dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Chapter 4 updated. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Black and Red Stripes**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Warning : Typos, OOC characters.**

Suatu malam seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pekat sedang berjalan melewati lorong kecil di suatu tempat yang amat sunyi. Anak perempuan tersebut berjalan dengan amat cepat diikuti dengan beberapa preman yang sedang mauk berat saat itu. Karena takut anak perempuan itu pun mulai berlari melewati tumpukkan sampah dan kayu-kayu yang berserakan di pinggir-pinggir lorong. Tetapi anak perempuan itu berhenti berlari. Dilihatnya seuah tembok tinggi yang menghalangi jalannya. Anak perempuan itu menjadi sangat ketakutan karena para preman yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat.

"Tolong...Tolong!" pekik anak perempuan itu sambil mengharapkan bantuan.

Tetapi nihil. Semakin lama anak perempuan itu berteriak semakin kencang hingga suaranya hampir habis, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang datang menolongnya. Harapan anak itu telah habis, sama pula dengan suaranya. Dan para preman itu semakin mendekat. Salah satu preman yang membawa sebuah belati tajam mulai berjalan ke arah anak itu. Dengan tatapan mata tajam dan senyum sinis yang diberikannya preman tersebut mulai mengacungkan pisaunya ke depan wajah anak itu.

"Sreet...!" pisau tersebut menggores pipi anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu mulai menangis karena saking takutnya. Tiba-tiba dua orang pemuda datang dari arah yang berlawanan dan mulai menghajar para preman yang bergerombol di sekitar anak perempuan malang tersebut. Salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu, yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah kecoklatan mulai menarik tangan kanan gadis malang itu keluar dari lorong sementara pemuda satunya membereskan para preman tersebut satu persatu.

Dimasukkannya anak perempuan itu ke dalam mobil milik pemuda berambut merah itu, diikuti dengan seorang temannya yang telah selesai menghabisi para preman tadi. Sesaat setelah mesin mobil mulai dinyalakan mereka langsung melaju dengan kencang melewati jalanan malam yang sepi itu menuju sebuah apartemen kecil yang terletak di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Setelah sampai, pemuda berambut merah tersebut langsung menggendong keluar anak perempuan yang diselamatkannya tadi tanpa memperdulikan perasaan takut yang sedang dirasakannya anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu mulai memberontak namun tidak berhasil karena pemuda berambut merah itu cukup kuat untuk menahan anak itu di gendongannya.

Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah kamar nomor 14 yang terletak di lantai dua. Didudukannya anak perempuan itu di seubah sofa lama yang terletak di ujung ruangan sesaat setelah mereka masuk. Anak perempuan itu masih merasa sangat ketakutan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dan berkeringat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap pemuda berambut merah misterius yang telah menolongnya itu sambil melontarkan sedikit senyum ke arahnya. Dan dilihatnya anak perempuan itu hanya mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, namaku Matt." sambung pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dan temanku yang beramut pirang itu namanya Mello" ucap Matt lagi.

Anak perempuan itu dapat bernafas lega mengetahui orang yang telah menyelamatkannya bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Dirabanya pipi kanannya yang terkena pisau preman tadi dan rasa sakitnya masihlah terasa. Matt yang secara tidak sengaja melihat luka itu langsung menyuruh Mello untuk mengambilkan kapas, alkohol dan obat antiseptik dari dapur.

Pertama-tama Matt membersihkan luka anak itu perlahan-lahan menggunakan kapas yang telah ditetesi sedikit alkohol dan setelah itu mengoleskan obat antiseptik di pipinya. Anak itu hanya diam dan tidak melawan. Dapat terlihat jelas bahwa anak perempuan itu sangat kelelahan. Setelah selesai mengobati luka anak itu Matt lalu mulai bertanya kepadanya...

"Siapa namamu dan dari mana asalmu?" tanya Matt pelan.

"Namaku Yuki dan aku berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan bernama Wammy's House" jawa anak perempuan itu dengan nada lirih.

"Benarkah kau berasal dari Wammy's House?" tanya Matt dengan tidak percaya. Dan lagi-lagi anak itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa sangatlah berbahaya untuk keluar pada malam hari seperti ini?" ucap Matt kepada Yuki.

"Aku melarikan diri dari panti asuhan karena tidak ingin menjadi penerus L" jawab Yuki ambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula mengahadap Matt ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Jadi, kau adalah penerus baru yang telah ditentukan rupanya. Tidak terasa waktu bejalan sangat cepat sampai-sampai penerus baru pun telah ditentukan" ucap Matt sambil melepaskan _goggle _nya.

"Apakah kau mengetahui tentang hal ini, Matt?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Temanku Mello dulu adalah salah satu kandidatnya" jawab Matt sambil menunjuk ke arah Mello yang sedang sibuk mengunyah coklat batangan yang ada di genggamannya.

"Oh...Aku tidak tahu bahwa dulu ada dua orang kandidat. Satu-satunya hal yang aku tahu adalah penerus L saat ini bernama Nate River" ucap Yuki sambil duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Tepat sekali, tapi dari mana kau tahu tentang nama asli Near?" tanya Matt lagi dengan sedikit heran.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali" jawab Yuki pelan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya...Oh iya, sekarang sudah mulai larut jadi lebih baik kau beristirahat saja di kamarku malam ini, sementara aku akan tidur di kamar Mello" ucap Matt sambil menunjuk ke arah kamarnya yang beerada tepat di sebelah kamar Mello.

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, Yuki lalu pergi ke kamar Matt. Kamarnya terlihat agak berantakan, baju-bajunya berserakan ke mana-mana, dan kumpulan kaset video gamenya pun berceceran di lantai. Tetapi Yuki tidak merasa ada masalah dengan keadaan kamar Matt yang seperti itu. Yuki langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur ukuran sedang dengan seprai berwarna biru gelap dengan motif garis-garis berwarna putih. Diambilnya selimut tebal yang ada di atas kasur, lalu ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut itu hingga akhirnya ia dapat tertidur pulas pada malam itu.

Esoknya paginya, Yuki bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Didapatinya sarapan pagi sudah tersedia. Yuki yang merasa lapar karena belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin langsung duduk di kursi makan dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang ada di atas meja dengan lahap. Lalu ia dikejutkan dengan suara bantingan pintu yang terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Yuki pun berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Matt sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Yuki saat melihat Matt saat itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku telah lancang memakan sarapan pagi kalian..." ucap Yuki lirih.

"Tak apa, lagipula makanan itu memang disediakan untukmu" ujar Matt dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di sini bersama kami, karena kami tahu bahwa kau tidak punya tempat untuk dituju. Tenang saja, aku sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini dengan Mello dan dia setuju dengan usulku ini" ucap Matt menyambung kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa tidak akan merepotkan apabila aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Yuki.

"Tentu tidak, kau akan membantu kami di rumah. Lebih tepatnya dalam hal pekerjaan rumah tangga" jawab Mello, yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di dapur itu, sambil tertawa.

Yuki hanya bisa termenung setelah mendengar ucapan mereka berdua. Tetapi di lain sisi Yuki sangat bersyukur karena ada yang ingin menerima dirinya dan pada akhirnya ia tidak berakhir menjadi seorang pengemis di pinggir jalan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yuki memutuskan untuk mandi namun ia tidak memiliki baju lagi selain baju yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang. Jadi, Yuki meminjam baju dari lemari Matt dan mengambil baju lengan panjang milik Matt dan sebuah celana jeans panjang yang tergantung di lemari.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, nampaklah Yuki dengan mengenakan baju berlengan panjang dengan garis hitam putih serta celana jeans milik Matt. Baju yang ia kenakan memiliki ukuran yang agak lebih besar dan hal itu membuat Yuki terllihat sangat yang melihat Yuki memakai baju Matt langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Matt hanya bisa terdiam melihat penampilan Yuki yang seperti itu.

"Yuki, berapa umurmu?" tanya Mello sambil menahan tawanya.

"Umurku 16 tahun, memangnya ada apa, Mello?" jawab Yuki sedikit heran.

"Tak apa, hanya saja penampilanmu itu seperti anak berusia 13 tahun yang mengenakan pakaian kebesaran" jawab Mello yang setelah itu melanjutkan tawanya.

Matt hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap sahabatnya itu sementara Yuki pergi ke kamar untuk melihat wujudnya di depan cermin. Yuki mengakui bahwa penampilannya sangatlah aneh setelah melihat bayangan dirinya yang ada di depan cermin. Setelah itu Yuki lalu mengikat rambut hitamnya yang panjang menjadi sebuah kepangan kuda yang menjuntai ke belakang. Matt begitu terpukau melihat Yuki yang seperti itu dan wajahnya menjadi memerah mendapati dirinya terus-menerus memandangi Yuki.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan apartemen mereka. Mello yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu langsung membuka pintunya dan mendapati seorang albino berambut putih dan berpiyama putih sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Orang itu adalah Near. Nampak bahwa Near pergi ke apartemen mereka seorang diri, tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya. Mello yang memandangi Near dengan tatapan sinis mulai bertanya...

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Albino?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Yuki, aku tahu ia berada di sini. Benar kan, Mello?" jawab Near tanpa basa-basi.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya? Bukankan ia tidak mau menjadi penerus L?" ucap Mello dengan ketus.

"Biarkan Near masuk, ia hanya ingin menemui Yuki kan?" terdengar suara Matt dari dalam apartemen memberikan izin kepada Near untuk masuk.

Near lalu masuk dan duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu mereka. Yuki yang awalnya berada di kamar langsung berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, dan sambil merasa takut-takut ia akhirnya duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Near.

"Apa benar kau tidak ingin menjadi penerus L selanjutnya?" tanya Near kepada Yuki tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Yuki yang masih belum memiliki persiapan hati untuk menjawab pertanyaan Near hanya terdiam membisu sambil memandangi kaki-kakinya yang menginjak lantai. Suasana pun menjadi begitu hening. Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, dengan kemantapan hati Yuki pun mulai berbicara..

"Benar, aku tidak ingin menjadi penerus L selanjutnya. Menurutku menjadi diri sendiri sudahlah cukup walaupun aku tahu banyak anak di Wammy's House yang ingin menjadi sepertiku. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka dikekang dan aku hanya ingin bertindak tidak atas orang lain melainkan diriku sendiri" ucap Yuki menjelaskan panjang lebar terhadap Near.

"Tetapi siapa yang akan menjadi penerus L selanjutnya? Harus ada yang menggantikan posisiku kelak" ucap Near mencoba membantah ucapan Yuki dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

"Tapi, bekerja seperti itu bukanlah tipeku. Aku tidak terbiasa bekerja menjadi orang lain karena aku selalu melakukannya untuk diriku. Dan apabila suatu saat aku akan menjadi detektif seperti L, aku akan bekerja atas naunganku sendiri dan bukan sebagai L" jawab Yuki dengan ekspresi wajah dingin.

Adu mulut pun dimulai antara Near dan Yuki. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala untuk mempertahankan argumen masing-masing. Near yang tidak rela penerusnya pergi begitu saja dan Yuki yang sangat menolak keras untuk menjadi seorang penerus terus beradu kata satu sama lain. Mello yang dari awal memang sangat tidak suka dengan kedatangan Near lalu memukul meja yang menjadi pemisah antara Near dan Yuki dengan kedua tangannya.

"Brak!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua berbicara dengan tenang? Jika tidak maka Near, kau akan kuusir dari sini" ucap Mello dengan nada bicara yang mengancam dan raut wajah kesal. Near dan Yuki langsung terdiam.

"Begini saja, Near. Kau relakan saja Yuki dan biarkan dia menempuh jalannya sendiri. Kau kan' bisa mencari penerus yang baru" ucap Matt yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan ketiga orang yang ada di apartemennya itu.

Near yang merasa kalah lalu mengangguk pelan, dan mengucapkan permisi sembari meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Yuki sekali lagi telah diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah tua kecoklatan yang ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Yuki merasa apakah ini takdir untuknya atau hanya kebetulan belaka? Ia tidak dapat memperhitungkannya sama sekali.

Malamnya, Yuki ditinggal sendirian di apartemen. Matt berpesan kepada Yuki agar mengunci rapat-rapat pintu apartemen mereka dan melarang siapa saja untuk masuk. Yuki hanya menuruti pesan yang dikatakan Matt beberapa jam yang lalu kepadanya tanpa ingin mengetahui alasannya,karena menurutnya itu tidak masalah asalkan keadannya aman-aman saja.

Berjam-jam Yuki menunggu Matt dan Mello untuk pulang. Makan malam yang ia pesan pun telah menjadi dingin. Yuki merasa agak cemas dan berniat untuk menghubungi salah satu nomor telpon mereka berdua, tetapi sayang sekali dia bahkan tidak mempunyai nomor telpon mereka berdua. Jadi, Yuki menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur di atas sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu.

Tiba-tiba Yuki dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan pintu yang amat nyaring. Suara ketukan itu terdengar berulang-ulang dari pintu apartemen mereka, nyaring dan terdengar begitu jelas. Di sela-sela ketukan pintu tersebut juga terdengar suara Matt yang memanggil-manggil nama Yuki dan memerintahkannya untuk cepat membukakan pintu. Yuki pun bangun dari atas sofa dan dengan cepat ia membukakan pintu untuk Matt dan Mello. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Yuki atas hal yang dilihatnya tepat setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Mello terkulai lesu di punggung Matt sambil berlumuran darah dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Matt langsung membaringkan Mello di atas sofa dan mecoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan di bagian lengan kanan Mello. Matt lalu mulai menjahit lengan kanan Mello dengan bantuan dari peralatan yang ala kadarnya. Dapat terdengar jelas rintihan dan teriakan Mello yang memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Nyaring dan begitu miris, begitulah suara yang terdengar selama setengah jam Matt menjahit lengan kanan Mello.

Sesaat setelah Mello tertidur barulah Matt dan Yuki dapat terlihat lega, dan tanpa memberitahu apa-apa Matt langsung pergi ke kamar Mello untuk berganti pakaian. Yuki hanya terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat saat itu. Perasaan takut, panik dan terkejut yang bercambur menjadi satu masih menggerayangi tubuh dan pikiran Yuki.

Matt telah selesai berganti pakaian. Didatanginya Yuki yang terduduk lesu di sambil memandangi Mello yang terbaring di sebelahnya dan ditepuknya bahu Yuki dengan pelan.

"Kemarilah...Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Matt dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki setelah segala kejadian yang terjadi padanya dan Mello malam itu.

Yuki mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti Matt yang berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur Matt langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang terletak di dekat meja makan. Diambilnya sebatang rokok dari saku celananya dan mulai menyalakannya. Dihisapnya rokok itu dengan nikmat tanpa mempedulikan akibat dari benda yang dihisapnya itu. Yuki sempat terbatuk-batuk akibat menghirup asap rokok Matt yang mengepul memenuhi dapur. Lalu Matt pun mulai berbicara...

"Yuki...Maaf apabila aku membuatmu menunggui kami begitu lama" ucap Matt setenga berbasa-basi.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dibicarakan saat ini, maksudku, apa yang terjadi pada Mello? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan pada malam hari?" tanya Yuki tanpa memperdulikan basa-basi yang diucapkan oleh Matt sebelumnya.

"Lengan kanan Mello tersayat belati milik seseorang di bar yang kami kunjungi malam ini. Pada awalnya kami hanya ingin mengintai seorang pembunuh bernama Yamaguchi yang kabur dari Jepang, tetapi rencana kami itu digagalkan oleh seorang pemabuk yang mengacaukan seluruh pengunjung di bar saat itu. Mello yang marah langsung saja menyerang pemabuk itu secara membabi-buta, namun sepertinya nasibnya sedang sial karena pemabuk itu membawa sebilah belati dan mencoba menusukkannya ke lengan kanan Mello tapi meleset" jawab Matt secara rinci dengan raut wajah kesal yang bercampur dengan sedikit penyesalan.

"Dan...besok Mello akan kuantar ke rumah sakit, jadi sementara Mello berada di rumah sakit maukah kau membantuku menangkap pembunuh yang bernama Yamaguchi itu?" pinta Matt dengan sedikit berharap.

Yuki terdiam sesaat dan mengangguk. Lalu ia berkata...

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Matt..."

Dan setelah itu dimulailah penyelidikan Matt yang dibantu oleh Yuki untuk menangkap seorang pembunuh kelas atas yang telah kabur dari Jepang, yang bernama Yamaguchi tersebut...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Black and Red Stripes (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Warning : Typos, OOC characters.**

Pagi itu terasa begitu sepi bagi Matt dan Yuki karena mengingat akan Mello yang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Biasanya, Mello akan melontarkan ejekan rutinnya kepada Yuki tentang dandanannya di pagi hari, dan akan memarahi Matt untuk segera membereskan tumpukan _game console _miliknya yang berserakan ke mana-mana. Namun, pagi itu sepi tanpa Mello, dan tanpa ocehan rutinnya yang biasanya terdengar di pagi hari.

Matt mendesah pelan, disertai dengan Yuki yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mereka berdua duduk terdiam dengan keadaan sangat cemas, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" ucap Yuki tiba-tiba seraya memecah keheningan yang ada.

Matt terdiam. Sebenarnya ia masih belum memikirkan tentang hal apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya untuk menangkap penjahat bernama Yamaguchi tersebut, belum lagi mereka harus bekerja tanpa Mello. Masalah pekerjaan yang menimpa Matt dan juga tentang keadaan Mello membuat Matt menjadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman, begitu pula dengan Yuki.

Matt beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan menuju dapur. Diambilnya sebatang rokok lalu dinyalakannya dengan korek api yang tergeletak di atas meja. Yuki hanya diam memandangi Matt dari ruang tengah. Yuki yang tidak terlalu tahan dengan asap rokok memilih untuk tetap duduk di ruang tamu. Tetapi, tak disangka, ternyata rokok yang Matt nyalakan bukanlah untuk dihisap. Matt malah membakar telapak tangan kirinya menggunakan bara api dari rokok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Matt?" tanya Yuki sambil berlari menuju dapur dengan ekpresi wajah yang begitu kaget.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Matt sambil mengabaikan Yuki.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah Yuki sambil menarik tangan kiri Matt dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Tidak usah perdulikan aku!" ucap Matt dengan nada bicara tinggi sambil menepis tangan Yuki darinya.

Matt duduk terjatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terasa begitu panas dan menyakitkan. Matt hanya dapat meringis sambil menahan sakit, sementara Yuki masih bingung tentang alasan Matt melakukan tindakan super bodoh itu.

Matt masih duduk sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya, sementara Yuki mengambil obat merah dan perban untuk mengobati luka yang ada di tangan Matt. Setelah itu, Yuki meneteskan sedikit obat merah ke luka yang ada di tangan Matt dan membalutkan perban di sekitar telapak tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa hal yang telah kau lakukan itu sangatlah bodoh!" ucap Yuki setelah selesai mengobati tangan kiri Matt.

"Aku terbiasa melukai diriku sendiri saat aku sedang banyak pikiran" jawab Matt dengan wajah tak acuh.

"Ternyata sebagai orang yang pernah tinggal di _Wammy's House_ otakmu masih belum berfungsi dengan baik ya? Bukan begitu caranya menyelesaikan masalah!" ucap Yuki dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sayangnya aku tidak begitu. Aku tidak pernah bisa membicarakan masalahku dan aku lebih memilih untuk lari dari kenyataan daripada harus menghadapinya. Hanya Mello yang mampu mengerti tentang keadaanku yang seperti itu" jawab Matt dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hanya Mello?" ujar Yuki lagi sambil memandangi Matt dengan tatapan iba.

"Ya" jawab Matt pelan sambil menitikkan air mata.

Yuki memeluk Matt dengan erat setelah itu. Matt terbelalak kaget, namun air matanya tetap tidak dapat berhenti. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali saat mereka berdua terhanyut ke dalam hangatnya suhu tubuh masing-masing. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar begitu pilu, yang dapat memecah keheningan di ruangan itu, dan sayup-sayup isak tangis itu pun berhenti.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan itu langsung terucap dari bibir Yuki setelah Matt selesai menangis,

"Ya"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Dan apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sekarang kau tidak sendiri..."

Matt lalu bergerak maju ke arah Yuki dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Yuki tidak menyangka Matt akan menciumnya, dan Yuki pun mulai menutup matanya. Mereka berdua terbuai akan ciuman hangat nan singkat itu. Lalu ciuman itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan kecil yang diberikan Matt di bibir lembut Yuki.

"Terima kasih" ucap Matt dengan wajah sedikit memerah sembari beranjak pergi menuju ke kamar Mello.

Yuki mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya, wajahnya terlihat merah padam dan pikirannya kacau seketika itu juga. Sementara itu, Matt sedang duduk di ujung kasur milik Mello sambil memikirkan ulang tentang hal yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Yuki. Pikirannya menjadi sama tak tentunya dengan pikiran Yuki.

'Ah... Apa yang telah kulakukan tadi? Seharusnya aku tidak menciumnya' batin Matt dalam hati.

'Apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadapku? Mengapa jantungku berdetak dengan saat tidak teratur begini?' batin Yuki di saat yang bersamaan sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Matt dan Yuki bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

'Truuuut... Truuut... Truuut...'

_Handphone_Matt berdering. Dilihatnya layar _handphone _nya, dan nama Mello langsung terlihat di layar. Diangkatnya telpon dari Mello dan suara parau yang tidak asing langsung terdengar dari _speaker_ _handphone _nya...

"Hey, kalian! Sampai kapan kalian berdua mau meninggalkanku di sini? Aku bisa mati kebosanan karenanya! Dan, Matt... Kau tahu tidak, sih kalau lukaku terkena infeksi akibat jahitanmu semalam? Dan sekarang aku harus tambah menderita akibat ulahmu!" Terdengar jelas suara Mello yang memaki-maki Matt dari seberang sana, namun semua ocehannya itu hanya dijawab dengan tawa singkat yang Matt berikan.

"Baiklah... Setengah jam lagi kami akan pergi menjengukmu. Jadi, kau tunggu saja ya Mells" jawab Matt setelah tawanya usai.

"Oke... Tapi jangan lebih dari setengah jam. Ingat itu!" bentak Mello sembari menutup telponnya.

Matt menyuruh Yuki untuk bersiap-siap. Beberapa menit setelah itu, mereka berangkat menuju rumah sakit dengan mengendarai mobil Matt. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Matt langsung berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Mello dirawat dengan diikuti Yuki dari belakang.

Saat memasuki ruangan tempat Mello dirawat, Matt dan Yuki mendapati bahwa Mello sedang tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam sebatang coklat di tangannya. Matt dan Yuki memandangi Mello sambil menahan tawa.

Beberapa saat setelah itu Mello terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Matt dan Yuki sedang duduk berdua menghadap laptop yang dibawa Matt berasamanya. Mereka berdua kelihatan sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menangkap Yamaguchi, sang pembunuh yang baru saja kabur dari Jepang.

"Ehem...!" suara Mello terdengar agak nyaring dan seketika membuat Matt dan Yuki berbalik menghadap Mello,

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya..." ucap Matt yang langsung berbalik menghadap laptopnya lagi,

Mello langsung mengerutkan dahi setelah melihat sikap Matt yang begitu cuek dengannya. Dilemparnya sebuah bantal ke arah Matt dan bantal tersebut dengan sukses menghantam bagian belakang kepala Matt.

"Hei, _baka_! Kau dengan sengaja tidak mengacuhkanku, kan!" teriak Mello dengan nada tinggi.

"Hahaha... Kukira kau masih ingin tidur, Mells, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu terlalu mngacuhkanmu" ucap Matt setengah tertawa.

Alhasil, perkataan Matt tadi membuat sebuah bantal melayang lagi ke arahnya. Dan kali ini, bantal tersebut mendarat tepat ke wajahnya. Yuki hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sikap kedua temannya itu. Tanpa disadari mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah insiden pelemparan bantal ke wajah Matt tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, Yuki dan Matt pergi ke sebuah bar yang merupakan tempat sang penjahat bernama Yamaguchi itu sering minum. Tampaklah Matt dengan mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan ditutupi jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang cukup tebal miliki Mello, tak lupa dengan menggunakan celana jeans panjang yang selalu ia pakai. Atas saran Matt, Yuki memakai gaun berwarna merah yang baru saja mereka beli beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan sambil berandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sebenanya ide ini muncul dari Mello. Ia mengatakan bahwa penyamaran mereka akan lebih efektif apabila mereka berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dengan berat hati Matt dan Yuki mengikuti saran yang diberikan Mello.

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 9 malam, nampak jelas sang penjahat bernama Yamaguchi itu telah memasuki bar dan duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di pojokkan. Penjahat itu nampak lebih mencurigakan dari biasanya. Wajahnya nampak tidak tenang dan dapat dibilang begitu skeptis, jari-jemarinya terlipat dengan rapat bersamaan dengan jari-jari yang lain. Dapat diperkirakan bahwa orang bernama Yamaguchi itu telah menyadari apabila dirinya sedang diawasi.

Penjahat itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju keluar. Dengan begitu pelan dan hati-hati Matt dan Yuki berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Yang mereka berdua butuhkan hanyalah waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk menangkap penjahat tersebut.

Sang penjahat berjalan melewati sebuah lorong kecil dan gelap. Penjahat tersebut tetap tidak menyadari apabila dirinya sedang diikuti. Lalu ia memasuki pintu sebuah apartemen yang sudah bobrok, diikuti oleh Matt dari belakang.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, biar aku yang akan memeriksa ke dalam" perintah Matt kepada Yuki sebelum masuk mengikuti sang penjahat tadi.

Sesampainya di dalam, Matt melihat penjahat tersebut membuka sebuah peti berukuran sedang dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalamnya. Pisau tersebut digenggamnya begitu erat, dan dapat terlihat jelas bahwa pisau tersebut begitu tajam. Namun setelah itu, ditaruhnya kembali pisau tersebut ke dalam peti, namun...

"Krek..."

Matt tidak sengaja menginjak bagian lantai kayu yang rapuh. Seketika itu juga sang penjahat langsung mengambil kembali pisaunya dan berjalan ke arah suara itu berasal. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat penjahat itu berjalan ke arah Matt yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu, sementara Matt berdiri mematung karena ketakutan. Akan tetapi, tangan Matt seperti ditarik ke belakang dan cepat-cepat ia lari dari tempat tersebut.

Matt setelah itu tahu bahwa Yuki-lah yang telah menariknya ke belakang sementara sang penjahat akan membuka pintu. Namun, saat sang penjahat membuka pintu, ia sempat melihat bayangan Matt yang sedang berlari menuju keluar.

Yuki berlari kencang menuju pintu keluar sambil menarik tangan Matt. Mereka berdua berlari dan terus berlari sampai keluar melewati gang. Dan pada akhirnya, sang penjahat yang tidak berhasil menemukan Matt langsung kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang sudah bobrok itu sembari menggenggam pisau belati di tangan kanannya.

Sesampainya di depan bar yang mereka kunjungi tadi, dengan perasaan tegang yang masih tersisa, mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan pulang.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Black and Red Stripes (chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Warning : Typos, OOC characters, Yuki's POV in the entire story.**

Kulihat kau menyetir mobilmu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Aku tahu mengapa kau menjadi seperti itu, Matt. Aku pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila aku tidak menarikmu ke belakang. Ya, pastilah kau –dan mungkin juga aku- sudah habis di tangan penjahat itu.

Kau mengantarkanku sampai ke apartemen. Masih dengan wajah yang pucat, kau berjalan menuju ke dalam apartemen. Kau mencoba tenangkan dirimu berkali-kali, namun gagal, karena rasa takut akan penjahat itu masih terbayang-bayang di benakmu.

Ah... Andaikan aku dapat menenangkanmu, seperti yang telah kulakukan kemarin. Namun, aku tak bisa! Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu di situasi seperti ini? Uh, rasanya aku seperti orang yang tak berguna saja.

Tanpa sadar aku menatapmu terus-menerus. Kau yang hanya berbaring di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tengah tidak menyadari hal itu. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, rambutmu yang berwarna merah kecoklatan, dan mata hijaumu yang mengkilap itu sungguh cantik. Senyum yang biasanya kau berikan pun terlihat begitu menawan.

_Wait!_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kepalaku dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak penting begitu! Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu! Sekarang saatnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya menangkap penjahat yang bernama Yamaguchi itu, dan juga menenangkan Matt yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan penuh perasaan takut.

'Matt... Kuharap ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan untukmu sekarang ini,' batinku dalam hati.

Aku hanya dapat mendesah pelan, sembari duduk di sebelahmu. Kepalaku menunduk dalam-dalam sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Tanpa kusadari, kau telah mengubah posisimu yang semula berbaring, menjadi duduk. Ya, kau duduk tepat di hadapanku. Sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dengan seksama kau memiringkan kepalamu ke sebelah kiri.

Ekspresi di wajahmu tiba-tiba berubah. Sedikit senyum nampaknya muncul di wajahmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sembari menatapku. Uh, kenapa suasananya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman begini? Ayolah, Yuki... Beranikan dirimu dan angkat kepalamu untuk menatap matanya. Ya! Naikkan kepalamu dan tataplah kedua bola matanya yang indah itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba kau membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku...

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Yuki?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat itu. Sesungguhnya aku malu jika hanya berduaan dengan seorang pria. Apalagi pria seperti Matt. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada suatu gejolak yang aneh setiap ia menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau itu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Seseorang, kumohon, jelaskan padaku perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan ini?

Kau memandangku dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Alismu nampak sedikit dinaikkan, dan nampaknya, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi apa, ya?

Saat itu, kau menepuk pundakku dengan pelan dan menaikkan daguku dengan jari telunjukmu. Mukaku merah padam karenamu. Dan lalu, aku hanya dapat menatapmu dengan takut-takut. Dadaku terasa begitu berdebar-debar saat melihatmu.

Lalu, kualihkan pandanganku menuju jam dinding. Hah? Ternyata sudah jam dua belas tepat. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan melangkah pergi ke kamarku.

"Wah! Sudah jam dua belas tepat rupanya! Aku akan pergi tidur ya Matt..." ucapku dengan sedikit deg-degan sembari berbalik menuju kamar.

Namun, entah mengapa Matt menarik tanganku dan menciumku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku begitu kaget saat itu. Matt menempatkanku di pangkuannya dan menciumku dengan penuh nafsu. Bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku terasa begitu hangat dan lembut.

"Ngh...!" hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulutku sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhku agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Sementara aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan ciumannya, dapat kurasakan bahwa lidahnya melangkah maju ke dalam mulutku.

Saat itu aku sangatlah kaget. Tak kusangka Matt akan menciumku seperti itu. Dan, semakin keras aku berusaha untuk lepas dari ciumannya yang panas, semakin aku menyadari akan ketidak mampuanku itu. Dalam perasaan pasrah yang bercampur dengan rasa nikmat aku mencoba membalas ciumannya. Panas dan basah, begitulah kira-kira ciuman yang sedang kami lakukan. Sementara aku mencoba dengan susah payah untuk membalas ciumannya, dia malah membaringkanku di atas sofa.

Matt menyudahi ciumannya untuk mengambil napas. Dan sekarang, ia berada tepat di atasku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku, karena yang ada di pikiranku hanya perasaan takut. Hanya senyuman kecil nan jahil yang tergambar di wajahnya sementara ia memandangiku dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Matt nampak terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya terdapat sebuah rencana yang muncul di benaknya. Dan benar saja, ia mulai menciumi bibirku lagi. Dengan kelihaiannya, ia dapat dengan mudah membawaku ke dalam sensasi yang begitu nikmat, yang mana membuatku tenggelam dalam ciumannya.

Di sela-sela ciuman panas itu, dapat kurasakan tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajuku. Ba-bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku hanya perlu diam saja? Sungguh, aku takut sekali saat itu.

Aku yang tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung mendorong tubuh Matt hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Ma-maaf...!" ucapku sembari membantunya bangkit dari lantai.

Namun, Matt hanya dapat tertawa geli melihatku, dan ia malah memberikanku tatapan yang penuh pengertian. Mungkin ia tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang seperti ini, jadi ia dapat memaklumi tindakanku terhadapnya barusan.

"Tidak, yang harus minta maaf itu, kan, aku... Aku sudah begitu lancang... _Gomen_..." ucapnya kepadaku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Ehm, tapi... ternyata bibirmu manis juga ya?" sambungnya lagi sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan usilnya, yang mana membuat wajahku menjadi merah padam.

"Matt? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? Apa kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mengusiliku?" ucapku kepadanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Mengusilimu? Untuk apa? Aku melakukannya karena aku suka..." jawabmu sambil memandang ke langit-langit apartemen dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Su-suka...? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Aku suka padamu..." ucapmu dengan nada pelan.

Apa? Apakah aku hanya salah dengar atau Matt memang benar-benar suka padaku? Ah, tidak mungkin, pasti hal itu hanya pura-pura saja. Tapi, apabila Matt tidak menyukaiku kenapa ia bisa menjadi sebaik ini padaku? Uh, pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu dengan seketika membuat pikiranku menjadi sangat kacau.

Di hadapanku, kau hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkahku setelah pengakuanmu itu. Lalu, kau peluk diriku dengan hangat. Kau sedikit mempererat pelukanmu, dan hal itu dapat membuatku sedikit tenang.

Begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi hari ini, khususnya pada malam ini yang dapat membuatku tak dapat berpikkir dengan jernih. Dan juga, hal-hal itu membuatku sangat lelah, sehingga aku pun tertidur di dalam pelukannya yang begitu hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurasa keputusanku untuk menolak menjadi penerus L ada benarnya juga, karena sekarang aku dapat bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan juga baik hati seperti Matt, yang mendekapku dengan hangat di dalam pelukannya...

**To be Continued...**

**Minna-saaaaaaan! Maaf ya kalau chapter kali ini begitu pendek. Soalnya Maroo pengen bikin chapter yang **_**full romance **_**sekali ini. Hehehe... Karena di chapter ini cuman diceritakan tentang hubungan Yuki dan Matt jadinya chapter ini sengaja dibikin sedikit. Maaf ya buat yang kecewa pas bacanya! Tapi tenang aja! Karena cerita masih belum berakhir! Hahaha... Chapter selanjutnya akan Maroo usahakan jadi menegangkan! ;) ***_**wink wink**_*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Black and Red Stripes (chapter 4)**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Warning : Typos, OOC characters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

14 Januari 2015, Whittington Hospital, London.

**.**

"_Sekilas info. __Kemarin malam seorang psycho telah membunuh seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama pacarnya. Seorang saksi mata, yang juga merupakan pacar korban sempat melihat wajah tersangka dan melaporkan bahwa ciri-cirinya antara lain : memiliki kumis, tubuhnya tinggi, dan memiliki wajah seperti orang Jepang. Sang pelaku kabur meninggalkan korbannya yang telah mati tercabik dan sampai sekarang sang pelaku masih belum ditemukan..."_

**.**

"_Pip!"_

**.**

Mello dengan kesal mematikan televisi yang sedang ia tonton dan melemparkan _remote control_-nya ke atas kasur.

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Apa sih yang Matt dan Yuki lakukan saat ini? Che... sial! Yamaguchi kali ini beraksi lagi. Bagaimana bisa Matt dan Yuki masih belum bisa menangkap _psycho _tersebut? Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya berbaring di atas kasur ini! Sial!"

Umpatan-umpatan terus keluar dari mulut Mello setelah mlihat berita tentang pembunuhan tanpa motif yang dilakukan Yamaguchi kemarin malam, sementara ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit.

Mello lalu mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja yang berada tepat di sebelah kasurnya. Diketiknya sebuah pesan singkat ke _handphone_ Matt dengan segera, jari-jarinya begitu cekatan saat mengetik.

_1 Message sent._Mello tersenyum puas saat melihat pesannya telah terkirim. Sekarang hanya menunggu balasan dari Matt saja.

~xxXXXxx~

"_pipipipipipipipipipi...!"_

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Matt berbunyi.

_1 message received_

Matt membuka kunci tombol _handphone_-nya dan membaca pesan yang dikirim Mello.

.

.

.

_**Sender : Mello (+4043696xxx)**_

_**Subject : -no subject-**_

_Hei, baka! Cepat temui aku di rumah sakit._

_Penting!_

_Ps: jangan lupa bawa pacarmu juga._

_._

_._

_._

Matt berdehem sekilas layaknya bisikan setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Mello, terutama pesan yang tertulis di bagian paling bawah.

'Pacar? Maksudnya Yuki? Bukan, ah... Yuki belum jadi pacarku, mungkin? Sudahlah. Tapi, apanya yang penting?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut begitu mengusik pikiran Matt.

Yuki yang baru selesai sarapan langsung bertanya kepada Matt.

"Ada apa, Matt?"

"Oh, Mello menyuruh kita berdua untuk ke rumah sakit sekarang. Penting."

"Baiklah, beri aku lima menit untuk bersiap-siap."

Setelah lima menit berlalu, Matt dan Yuki langsung berangkat ke Whittington Hospital untuk mengunjungi Mello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa, Mells?" Matt membuka pintu kamar tempat Mello dirawat dan berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh Yuki dari belakang.

"_Baka! _Apa saja yang kau dan Yuki lakukan selama ini? Apa kau tidak melihat berita pagi ini?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Psycho_ yang bernama Yamaguchi itu beraksi lagi, bodoh!"

"..."

Matt terdiam dan wajahnya nampak begitu khawatir. Yuki pun tak kalah khawatirnya dari Matt, mereka berdua nampak sama-sama khawatir.

Mello beranjak dari atas kasur dan berjalan ke arah Matt, menepuk bahu Matt dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan.

Matt menoleh dengan cepat. "Kau mau ke mana, Mells?" ucap Matt.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan pada dokter bahwa aku sudah siap pulang ke rumah."

"K-kau yakin, Mells?"

"Tentu saja. Dokter mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bisa pulang kapanpun kau mau, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua bekerja dengan sangat lamban begini."

"Errr... Baiklah kalau begitu."

Suasana menjadi hening seketika Mello berlalu pergi ke ruang dokter. Yuki duduk di atas sofa, sementara Matt duduk di atas kasur Mello. Suasana ruangan begitu sunyi dan sepi, dua-duanya tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Uhm, Matt...?"

"Hmm...?"

"A-anu..."

"Ada apa, Yuki? Katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"I-itu... Jika Mello sudah sembuh, akankah aku masih membantumu?"

"Entahlah, kuarasa tidak. Jika dilihat-lihat, situasinya sangat berbahaya bagimu."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan pada Mello nanti."

"Ba-baiklah..."

Yuki menunduk lesu saat mendengar bahwa ia tidak dapat membantu Matt lagi. Matt menyadari bahwa Yuki merasa sedikit sedih, dan duduk tepat di sebelah Yuki dan merangkul bahunya.

"E-eeeeh, Matt?" Yuki begitu terkejut saat Matt merangkul bahunya.

"Hmmm?" Matt hanya memberi senyum manis ke arah Yuki. "Yuki ingin tahu kenapa aku melarangmu untuk ikut membantu dalam penangkapan orang bernama Yamaguchi ini?" Matt menambahkan.

"Te-tentu..." Yuki menjawab pertanyaan Matt sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan berharap bahwa Matt tidak menyadari wajahnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam.

Matt terdiam sejenak dan merangkul bahu Yuki dengan semakin erat.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin Yuki kenapa-napa. Kau ingat, kan' saat di mana kita akan menangkap Yamaguchi tapi ternyata malah nyawa kita sendiri yang terancam?"

"I-iya, aku ingat."

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin membahayakan Yuki lebih dari itu."

"Ta-tapi kena—"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang berharga bagiku, mengerti? Aku kan' sudah bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu, jadi, kumohon mengertilah..."

Matt dan Yuki sama-sama menunduk lesu dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Matt masih mendekap Yuki. Dan tiba-tiba, Mello masuk tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

"Ehem!"

Suara Mello membuat Matt dan Yuki terperanjat kaget, dan Matt lalu melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari Yuki.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di situ?" ucap Mello dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Kami hanya—" belum sempat Matt melanjutkan kata-katanya Mello sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Kalian berdua pasti sudah pacaran..." ucap Mello masih dengan senyumnnya yang menyeringai.

"E-enak saja!" jawab Matt dan Yuki secara bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mello sudah pulang ke apartemen dan mulai menyusun rencana penangkapan Yamaguchi. Matt duduk mendengarkan sementara Yuki hanya memperhatikan.

"Baiklah... Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Jadi, malam ini kita akan meringkus penjahat yang bernama Yamaguchi itu malam ini juga," ucap Mello dengan wajah yang begitu yakin.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus malam ini?" Matt yang mendengar perkataan Mello nampak terdengar kaget.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Apabila kita terus menunda-nunda, maka penjahat tersebut akan berpindah tempat dengan cepat," jawab Mello dengan ekspresi wajah dingin.

Matt hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, sementara Yuki hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah khawatir.

========xxxXXxxx========

Mello melirik jam tangannya, dan waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul delapan malam. Mello dan Matt telah bersiap-siap sejak sejam yang lalu. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, mulai dari celana, baju, dan jaket mereka semuanya hitam.

Mello beranjak pergi sembari menyelipkan sebuah pistol ke dalam jaketnya, begitu juga dengan Matt. Mereka menyiapkan masing-masing sebuah pistol untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Mello kepada Yuki yang berdiri di dekat pintu apartemen mereka.

"Jika kami tidak kembali dalam dua jam, tolong kau pergi dan periksa keadaan di sekitar tempat yang kami tuju. Masing-masing dari kami sudah ditempelkan alat pelacak," ujar Mello menambahkan.

Yuki hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dan, kuharap kau jangan tidur malam ini. Ini adalah masalah serius sekaligus kesempatan terakhir kita untuk menangkap Yamaguchi," wajah Mello begitu serius, bahkan lebih serius dari biasanya.

Yuki mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya, dan setelah itu Mello berjalan keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan.

'Kuharap mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja,' batin Yuki dalam hati.

Mello dan Matt melaju di jalanan yang sepi dan berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen bobrok dengan cat merah kecoklatan yang hampir mirip dengan warna batu bata. Jika dilihat dari depan, apartemen bobrok itu seperti sudah tidak berpenghuni. Namun, di sinilah sebenarnya tempat Yamaguchi tinggal.

Mello dan Matt memasuki apartemen tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Kaki mereka melangkah dengan pelan dan tanpa suara. Keadaan apartemen tersebut begitu sepi dengan lampu remang-remang yang menerangi setiap sudut ruangan.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua. Suasananya masih tetap hening dan sedikit menyeramkan. Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Mello dan Matt mulai memeriksa kamar demi kamar yang ada di sana dengan sangat hati-hati.

Pada akhirnya Mereka berdua sampai pada kamar yang letaknya berdekatan dengan tangga untuk naik ke lantai tiga. Nampak seberkas cahaya lampu di kamar yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup itu. Bayangan seseorang nampaknya sedang mondar-mandir di dekat kasur.

Mello mengintip dari celah pintu dan memperhatikan seorang pria dengan postur tubuh yang kurus dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang acak-acakan sedang memegang sebuah belati tajam dengan senyum yang amat mengerikan tergambar di wajahnya.

Mello tersenyum, ternyata orang yang ia cari dapat ditemukan dengan mudah. Ya, orang yang sedang mondar-mandir tersebut adalah Yamaguchi, yang dapat dengan cerbohnya memilih tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Mello yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya langsung menyelinap masuk saat Yamaguchi sedang berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, sementara Matt ia suruh untuk berjaga-jaga di luar.

Layaknya adegan film laga yang sering diputar di televisi, Mello yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang pintu kamar mandi langsung menangkap Yamaguchi yang baru keluar tanpa menghiraukan pisau yang dipegangnya. Mello mencoba menaha Yamaguchi yang mencoba untuk berontak, yang menyebabkan suara gaduh sampai ke luar ruangan.

Matt yang tidak betah dan merasa khawatir langsung berlari ke dalam dan mendapati bahwa Mello sedang dalam posisi terjepit. Lalu, Matt mencoba menahan tangan Yamaguchi yang sedang memegang belati tajam di tangan kanannya, dan posisi pun berbalik.

Tapi, Yamaguchi tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Tangannya cukup kuat dan dapat melepaskan cengakraman dari Matt, dan setelah itu ia menendang Mello yang ada di belakangnya. Yamaguchi berlari ke pintu keluar, namun Mello dengan cepat mengeluarkan pistolnya dari dalam jaket dan berhasil menembak kaki kanan Yamaguchi. Alhasil, Yamaguchi langsung jatuh dengan sangat kuat ke lantai dengan dagu yang lebih dulu jatih dan menghantam lantai.

Yamaguchi berbalik dan menatap Mello serta Matt dengan pandangan mata nanar dan sadis. Keringat nampak menetes dengan derasnya dari sekitar pelipis Yamaguchi. Lalu, Yamaguchi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Dan sialnya, Matt yang berada tidak lebih dari satu meter dari Yamaguchi sukses terkena tusukan belatinya di daerah pinggang.

Matt jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai dengan darah yang mengucur dengan deeras dari pinggangnya. Setelah itu, Mello dengan spontan menembak Yamaguchi untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini Mello menembak tangan kanannya.

Yamaguchi seketika itu juga telah dilumpuhkan dan tidak dapat berkutik. Tak terasa, waktu telah berjalan kurang lebih satu setengah jam, dan Mello dengan cekatan menelpon polisi dan ambulan serta menolong sahabatnya yang sedang tersungkur di lantai, kesakitan.

Tak lama kemudian, polisi datang diikuti dengan ambulan di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga suasana menjadi sangat gaduh akibat suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulan yang menderu-deru.

Yamaguchi yang terbaring lumpuh sambil bersimbah darah langsung diangkat oleh para polisi yang dibantu dengan beberapa perawat. Matt yang sedari tadi menahan rasa sakit yang terasa di sekitar pinggangnya berjalan sembari dibopong oleh Mello ke dalam ambulan.

Matt yang sudah kehilangan segenap tenaganya langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diobati. Mello tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan dan malah pergi ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal untuk menjemput Yuki.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Mello langsung mendobrak pintunya dan nyaris membuat Yuki terperanjat kaget.

"Ada apa Mells?" ucap Yuki dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir. "Dan, mana Matt?" sambungnya lagi.

"Matt sekarang sedang ada di rumah sakit. Ayo ikut aku, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang," ucap Mello yang langsung menarik tangan Yuki dan berangkat pergi ke rumah sakit.

Wajah Yuki menjadi sedikit pucat saat Mello menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepadanya sembari menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Yuki juga menjadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Matt saat ini dan keringat dingin pun terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Mello langsung menemui polisi dan berbicara kepada mereke mengenai Yamaguchi, dan Yuki berjalan ke meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan letak ruangan tempat Matt dirawat.

"Permisi, dapatkah kau memberitahuku di mana tempat Mail Jeevas dirawat?" tanya Yuki tanpa basa-basi kepada sang resepsionis.

"Silahkan menuju ke ruang nomor dua ratus tujuh, ruangannya ada di lantai tiga," jawab sang resepsionis yang sedang sibuk dengan catatan-catatannya yang berserakan di atas meja.

Yuki langsung berlari ke arah lift dan naik ke lantai tiga, meninggalkan Mello yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan para polisi. Wajah Yuki nampak begitu khawatir, bahkan terlihat lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. Setelah sampai di lantai tiga, Yuki langsung berlarian mencari kamar dengan papan nomor yang bertuliskan nomor dua ratus tujuh.

Setelah berlari-larian, akhirnya Yuki menemukan kamar tempat Matt dirawat dan berdiri di depan pintunya. Terlihat dengan jelas keringatnya mengalir deras dan membasahi bajunya. Namun, Yuki mencoba untuk mulai bersikap tenang dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Yuki membuka pintu ruangan dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang terbaring lemah sambil mengenakan baju berupa piyama putih khas rumah sakit. Mata pemuda berambut merah marun tersebut terpejam, nampaknya ia sedang tidur.

Yuki lalu menutup pintu secara perlahan dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang tempat Matt terbaring. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pemuda tampan itu. Wajahnya yang sedang tertidur nampak begitu tenang. Yuki pun menarik sebuah kursi lipat dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Matt sambil membelai rambut Matt yang berwarna merah marun.

Yuki tersenyum pahit saat melihat orang yang ia sayangi terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit yang pastilah sangat tidak nyaman. Yuki mulai memegang tangan kanan Matt dan menggenggamnya lembut. Tangan Matt terasa begitu dingin, berbeda dengan tangan Yuki yang hangat. Lalu, Yuki memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil pada punggung tangan kanan Matt sembari berharap bahwa Matt akan segera sadar dari tidurnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, setelah Yuki mencium tangan Matt, tangan Matt yang dingin itu langsung menggenggam tangan Yuki dengan erat.

"M-Matt! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yuki yang begitu kaget.

Matt hanya membalas pertanyaan Yuki dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Matanya yang berwarna hijau itu nampak tidak terlalu bercahaya seperti biasanya, dan hal itu membuat Yuki sedikit sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah," ucap Matt sedikit berbisik.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening. Matt mencoba untuk bersitirahat kembali sementara Yuki menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mello masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terkebih dahulu, dengan wajah biasa saja.

" Yamaguchi sekarang ada di ruang IGD, tak ada luka yang serius," ucap Mello dengan santai sambil duduk di atas kursi sambil membuka bungkus coklat batangan yang ia bawa.

'Tak ada luka yang serius? Kau bercanda ya Mells? Ditembak dua kali berturut-turut bukankah artinya ia mengalami luka yang cukup parah?' batin Matt dalam hati dengan sedikit perasaan geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu ini dari tadi mencemaskanmu terus," ucap Mello kepada Matt sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuki.

"Si-siapa yang kau sebut pacar?" sergah Yuki dengan muka yang merah semerah tomat.

"Bukannya kalian berdua sudah pacaran?" tanya Mello sembari menggigit coklat yang ada di genggamannya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Yuki nampak tidak percaya akan ucapan Mello barusan.

Matt terkekeh dan menganggkat tangan kanannya, "Aku," ucapnya sambil tertawa geli.

Yuki langsung _blushing _saat Matt mengucapkan hal itu, dan Matt melontarkan senyuman jahil ke arahnya.

"Maaf, ya, Yuki. Aku tahu belum resmi karena aku belum menanyakannya langsung padamu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Matt dengan senyum malu-malu, dan nampak semburat merah yang samar-samar muncul di wajahnya.

Yuki terdiam sesaat, wajahnya semakin memerah saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Mello yang melihat mereka berdua langsung bersorak-sorai dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua.

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fyuuuh! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Eit, tapi masih ada satu chapter lagi, hehehe *senyum licik*.**

**Untuk chapter ini sudah Maroo selesaikan dengan susah payah karena Maroo sedang dilanda gejala writer block*curcol* XD**

**Maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak sekali typos dan alur ceritanya terlalu cepat dan nggak nyambung. Tapi, makasih ya buat semua yang baca, dan juga buat Nami-san yang selalu nge-review cerita saya yang abal ini.**

**Last chapter, coming soon! **

**Arigato~**


End file.
